Siren's Song (Creepypasta storyScenarios
by Rei 'Little Phenoix' Hino
Summary: Rubia was known in school for her voice and song of an Angel. She sang to her family and friends. Her mother though was very strict and never liked Rubia cause she sang than more than doing the other 'important things'. But what if that beautiful Angel's song turned into a Fatal Attraction killing off people who she wished the curse upon. Who will she meet along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Song: Melanie Martinez Dollhouse

 _Chapter 1: Bloody Mary's Melody_

I was heading to my room quickly going down the hallways as the investigators walked past talking about what may have happened...But it makes no sense. My father always ate food from home. So why would there be poisoning here? Unless someone planned it...I walked past my Mother's room. She was talking to someone else. Me being Curiously attracted to things I'm not supposed to be I listened in.

"Dianna, Why Would you do something so reckless?! What Happens if they find out if it was you!" The Lady in there said Worriedly.

"Quiet! Damn Chelsea don't talk to loud. If I get caught for this it's your fault and I will find a way to bring you down with me!" I heard my mother say loudly enough to fill the room.

 _'So I see, Mother, You killed him...The only thing I had that made me happy...You took it from me.'_

I heard her walk towards the door as I quickly scurried around the courtyard and stayed hidden so I can see her.

 _'Her glimmering Golden hair...Eyes as green as The most richest dark green spring leaves...She is nothing like me...She will always mean nothing to me. She's not my real mother. She never was, never will be. My real mother looked like me. So there is no way in hell that it should matter whether or not I get rid of her...'_

Chelsea walked away from my mother to another man and they said their goodbyes. My mother watched them leave and smirked as she walked to what looked like a man in black. She Kissed Him. Seeing that made me smirk deviously. She pulled away slowly whispering.

 _"All for you...My_ _ **Love**_ _"_ I glared at them a bit but soon laughed.

 _'She is so Not getting away from this...Especially Him.'_

 _ **~~~~~Later that Night~~~~~~~~**_

I put on **(The outfit in photo)** and held a knife behind my back with my gloved hands. My mother started walking away from the Man in the Black.

"Won't you listen to me sing?" I smiled softly as I lightly sang.

 _"Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.  
When you walk away, is when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say,  
"Mom, please wake up.  
Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

I walked towards him as he turned to face. I hide the knife behind me still as he just stood there dazed.

 _"No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

 _Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains."_

I circled him with a bright smile on my face while I sang a bit louder than before. I brought out the knife making him look towards my hand. He slowly reached it and started creating cuts on himself.

 _"Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)"_

I giggled as he gutted himself, falling to the floor. I then made my way to my mother's room. I entered.

"Rubia, What do you want." She looked over to me as I smiled at her and started singing lightly.

 _"Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity.  
Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,  
Go back to being plastic._

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen."_

"R-Rubia...W-what are you doing." I ignored her and slowly headed to her with a creepy smile on my face.

 _"Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)"_

She backed away until she bumped into her Dresser as she shot her eyes back at me with fear and tears rolling down her face.

"P-please don't...I-I'm sorry!" She shut her eyes.

 _'This is what you get...Killing the one thing I had left...Who showed me who I really am.'_ I smirked evilly as I got a rush from seeing her

 _"Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

 _Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family._

 _Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains."_

I was standing face to face with her and got a Kerosene.

 _"W-what are you going to do to do to me!?"_

I giggled and looked at her sternly pouring the Kerosene On her and lit a match.

 _"Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)"_

I brought the match slowly over to her.

"Goodbye..." I smiled. "See you In Hell!"

I backed away a bit. Listening to her scream and watching her body burn to ashes. After her body burned I passed out onto the ground as the flames grew closer.

 **YES! My first creepypasta story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Across the Stars_

I was tied up on a chair and had a Blindfold on. I moved your head around. I heard a small conversation out of the room.

 _"Damn, Really Slendy? You Had To Bring Another person!? This Place is Crowded already!"_ A hasty voice said.

 _"Well At least it's a Girl. I'm getting sick and tired of all the guys here. Along with that all the girls here are just plain and want to use me for a part of their killing spree. I took a peek at the girl and she was so Hot. So I call Dibs."_ One said cheekily while a sigh came into play.

 _"Well I don't really care whether or not we get a new person."_ A calm voice with a hint of chewing said.

 _"Jeff, It doesn't matter she is staying with us! Also BEN Do you seriously have to plan things out already?"_

 _"W-well It I-is B-BEN W-w-w-we are T-t-talking A-about..."_ One light yet stuttery voice squeaked.

 _"What Is That Supposed To Mean Toby!?"_ BEN shouted.

 _'Are they seriously just leaving me in here...? Oh well...'_ I messed with the knot of rope around my wrists and in a couple minutes it untied. _'There..'_ I smirked and giggled.

I got up and walked to the door. "Yo, Are you guys going to keep me waiting?"

"SHE GOT OUT!?" Jeff, Toby Slendy and the other said, shockingly.

"Oh Well, Bae Wants me.~" BEN said and headed towards the door until...

 **BANG, THUD.**

 _'I guess BEN got hit...or something?'_

"GOD BEN U ARE AN IDIOT!" Jeff Yelled as Toby shrieked at the sudden move.

 **Smack!**

"OWWWW FUCKING SHIT, SLENDER!" Jeff hissed.

"That's why you don't make BEN get smashed his face on to the door" Slender Facepalmed and opened the door. "Sorry My Child. There was to much going on with these two." He Pointed to Jeff who was holding his cheeks and BEN who was swaying but smirks and winked before falling to Toby.

"I-I G-g-g-got B-BEN." The other guy who talked calm earlier looked at the Passed out BEN and then to you, then lastly Slender.

"I'mma help Toby with BEN. See you." They both walked down the hall and left.

"Who was that?" I looked at Slender.

"Well the One in the Blue Mask is Eyeless Jack, EJ for short. But other than that there is a lot more people here than us living here."

"There is?" Slender nodded.

"Yes My child. Now You will be living here. Everyone of us was just like you. And I brought them here to stay if they'd like."

I nodded. _'It's a lot better than my old home.'_ I smiled Brightly.

"Thank you" Slender Nodded.

"Let me show you your room." Jeff crossed his arms as Slender lead me to my room.

Angel: Oh this was fun.

Jeff: Seriously?!

BEN: It was **smirks and wraps arm around Angel**

EJ: Here we go again **-_-**

LJ: I DIDN'T APPEAR YET!?

Angel: I sowwy. Next chapter... **;-;**

BEN: LJ! DON'T HURT MY GIRL'S FEELINGS!

Angel: **Blushes**

Toby: W-well That I-is A-a-all!

Everyone: BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="568d5facc00455d702bb660ed9005973"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 3: ~Sweet Dreams~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dedddb324833d78b7568d24ffb16aa6"It was 10:00. I was still up and fixing my new bedroom. As I went up the stairs putting my (F/S) In it's place where I wanted it and put the lamps and hanging lights up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f53bc4779d1324d2eb3127eb95915695"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Looks pretty good If I say so myself, Good Job me.'/em I thought as the door slowly opened introducing a Blonde short elf boy but who was I to call him short cause I am a bit shorter than him myself. Along with EJ and this Monochrome Clown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1adc80395c5e3c6f49d4ab8de9cf6e2""Now LJ, This Is Rubia My Girl." BEN said walking in pointing at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74d2bb27b16d1bd21657b69e053a0f20""Yea yea. Did you even ask the girl about that, BEN? Cause if you didn't I will take her from you." LJ Laughed as a little girl holding a teddy bear and in a pink dress walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b4ab21014ee8c5b09eff5998010a807""We Have A New Person!" The little girl squealed. BEN Smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f7139b9edaaaa19224e053b578da512""Yup Sally, Meet Rubia. She will be staying with us from now on." BEN crouched down a bit to her ear and whispered something making her giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e5a3d73984ceed0cba538432a0d767c""Sally, I won't let that happen. EJ and Jeff won't get her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95661684c5ecc1ab1408292c04ad4577""But what is she wants them too?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6666d49ffb01e77f0d51663c0ebca742""Umm..." BEN Stood up slowly and looked at Sally then Me. Sally walked to me and lightly spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2699a4de506afd9f84dd964306de2f4""Well I actually think me and Jeff have something in common..." Jeff Blushed and BEN sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04d0f0b3fa4c8d38c1b033e000fa9896""Okay Rubia...I'll find someone else."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80cad504cd53ba64cd1622b200cd6402""Sorry, BEN." Slender walked in and knocked on the door to get our attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72d1a99edffd42ff27cb86c7071a7f98""Sorry to interrupt this but 4 more girl are here." Everyone's eyes widened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e04f5106e4bf7b84963065803bd727ed""How exactly?" Jeff said annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e77021f139c64069137b9b4ab8bb4ccb""Toby found them." Toby Walked in and waved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0400ccf3c5068331351e16d0788b6ac""FUCKING TOBY!" Jeff growled, grabbed his knife and tossed it at Toby. But Toby dodged it and widened his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84d27503ce9f0d1e5a552c490fb64186""W-w-w-what did I-I D-do?!" Toby shrieked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d64b1af62d452f3cae335b9e589815b8""I TOLD YOU THIS MANSION WAS CROWDED ENOUGH WITH RUBIA MOVING IN" I facepalmed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36a70abfaabde70a9178040cadf6d94a""Wow I so Feel the Love right now." I smacked Jeff making him Growl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="000a34e93b173e841b8eab71abf8e62d""WHAT THE HELL RUBIA!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07f082ea1364a52ac43b0e2f07b60616""Shut Up! Let's just see these girls." Slender nodded in agreement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf25b5e06071cff91e30763c61bb9afb""Toby knocked them out and put them in separate rooms."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f8d40ab67b0b466668697b4e2518466"We all nodded while Jeff crossed his arms and we all walked out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca8da72ba147de16b95a1b2365085dff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0bfa22391e293cb4262a320192078e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yea! Okay so there are going to be the other 4 girls meaning Rubia is one of the main characters out of the 5 girls (Including her) So Since that each girl is going to be paired with Jeff (Which you can probably already tell who is paired with him), BEN, EJ, LJ, And Idk Who else maybe Toby. So depend on who you want is who you are gonna be! Thanks guys!/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31e0d146a53f3a2b5a319fef93d171a0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey!~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cdbda618eed463804dfcc409929df28"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 4: ~Meeting Madeline~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ab64234cfd4d3c0b71bded497c0805e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~Rubia's P.O.V.~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e49d566d23bf48ccd31484571b2550b"We all Walked to the first room on the other side of the mansion to the basement where we saw one of the girls. She had light tan long hair and wore a uniform. I walked inside and she instantly stared at us. She was calm but looked like she was trying to hide something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f94ce895ef26ba238e4e3114afdcd64e""What do you want with me!?" She snapped I walked towards her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c7189047490b8440f8d4803d96d803f""One, quiet down your getting annoying and you only said one sentence." I snarled and she puffed out her cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="216fe16d47924f1cdb512347ebe30e0e""Wow Well I already know who I'm not flirting with. Just 3 more to go." BEN said before I smacked him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acc9561291aebdc975aed2ce13e61922""Nothing has to do with who your are flirting with!" I sighed and looked back at the girl. "Now Girly what's your name?" She looked at me, Then the others, then away to a wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60cc1ad21e832e087fc132edbf6f5919""It's Madeline...So Why Exactly Am I here? I have a Job you know." She stared us down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65c537cdef19c324e04fbc9d342ed160""Job for what?" LJ asked looking over my shoulder but mostly head since he was taller./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="222d5e47981bd998765a5863c630e0e4""The Amusement park, Why do you think I'm wearing this Uniform, every person who works there gets a different uniform depending on the event..." A slight blush of embarrassment rose to the surface of her cheeks. LJ was wide eyed and had a faint blush making me laugh a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="438c860a0558af1290301719c3922ffd""Well it seems you two got a lot in common. How nice" I heard a faint growl and turned around to see Ben Pouting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8ea8516adcc473f7462370a239a35cf""Let's go see the other girls!" He whined and crossed his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1181fc4198abf9941dfe10b01d8d6aa""Yea! let's get this over with!" Jeff whined too and glared at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391bec94384a402693c9594b91c54610""Shut Up you Idiots! Fine Fine You Whiny Asses Let's go!" I sighed and Slender held the door open as we walked out as we heard chains rustle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73c9814b44e1e6f51a4ed96ccdac09ee""W-wait! Your leaving me in here!?" Madeline looked at me with puppy dog eyes. As I looked over at slender and he motioned me to let her go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22e71fb7c0a26eab3c64504a758a0ca1""Fine I'll Let you come with us But if you try to run away you will get killed." She shuttered a bit and nodded slowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50975efd999b40d157e0dd1e4b59583d""I-I wont" She moved her wrist a bit to get the cramp out of it as LJ Nodded at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44d52ae4f8d9ae4b215e4987b5b5a30c""I'll make sure she won't"/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="940de7fc99029dd2844327812b10db6e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 5: ~Meeting Angel and Angelina~/em /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf6e4993f867015699e506be54cc25de"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Angel: Brown haired, Angelina: White Haired, Also the character are sorta based on character that they actually played in anime's to make this interesting XD)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336f5dbabb15f78487ae4b6b4906b311"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Angels of different feathers. Usually span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Angels wore light colors and Demons wore dark colors/span/span. But in this messed up world the span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Demon is Dressed in Light colors and the Angel is dressed in Dark colors/span/span. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Heaven's Demons and Hell's Angels /span/spanshall we say? God Nor Devil Shall Speak about these span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Twins/span/span no matter how span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"innocent /span/spanthey look or how span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"different/span/span they may be. They are the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"same/span/span in each way not just in looks. Or as they say 'She is Me and I am Her.' As they appear as one."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffd3dd85737bba1a366cacef77f42431"~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="043f01417c1de85ff1534123feee7602"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~Rubia's P.O.V~~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d506dc169df7d1d52a846cbab17f79df"We walked to the next Kidnapped Person's room and More Creepypasta's Joined and by more I mean Dark Link so there was a lot cussing out names and making fun of each other so Jeff punched them both. of instead of it being quiet you heard 2 voices. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e571c0d753d60aefd5fb37d3864ff868""These Jerks Locked us In here, Sis!" One very Pissed voice said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d0ac48749d376e636427a000a6c0505""Angel, Calm down it's fine they could've had a reason. Just be patient...They will let you out soon enough" One very Feminine and calm voice said. I looked at Toby since he was the one to find these girls and put them in here. I spoke lightly so only the pastas could hear me speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f5d63e1ded961d592b15497fc2d4b33""Toby, did u really put two girls in the same dungeon do you know how bad this could end up?" Toby put his hands up in surrender and quickly started panicking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="901101ad50f9cd6b46335ffd78f8e29f""I-I-I-I-I Di-i-id n-no s-s-s-such thin-g-g! I-I-I P-Promise T-there was O-only O-one!" I sighed and Looked at LJ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4462708c76f3874ff356cb27457794c""LJ take Madeline to the living room. Don't do anything to her. We will be checking these "One" that Toby said that he could've sworn there was only one but now split into two." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf334ab7020e11bd4c5c54a1b1168f61"LJ Nodded. "Y-yea. See everyone later then." He lead Madeline out who looked pretty lost, confused and scared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e50ec4eb20f797a6b383b3c63f54d0f"I took a deep breath and walked in with everyone else but BEN and Dark Link peeked in and looked around the room. There was only one brown haired girl... She looked at us all weird like she waiting for something to happen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="172c41fc9bb772bf17cbd25cfa76e761""Man isn't she a Cutie!" Dark and BEN said at the same time which made them both look at each other and growl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c4264dcab9995ac9daa619f7aba9b57""Guys shut up for once I barely got here 2 days ago and I'm acting like the leader here cause of u two." I looked at the girl who looked confused. I sighed at the two idiots who were staring her down like she was their prey and hit them in the head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4715551cd6b4eeb4b58d80cd0ab1e740""Calm down morons haven't you seen a girl before?" I crouched down in front of her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2be8ffb66503b5f554e05d04f90b5a7""Where am i exactly?" She asked casually yet stern as if she went through this everyday was ready to kick ass if someone were to do something she didn't like./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f34de362c6e57c01e00f0e4aa937f14""You are at a place in the woods. Now my turn. Who was the other voice in here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7d59a75763c9300b768d600da892a25""Oh your talking about the Will?" She spoke out as soon as the question was answered. Well she knows what were talking about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37f6a243e3fe6e70c33bd3bd1e849128""Who the hell is "The Will"? BEN spoke out while peeking his head out from behind me to get a better look at the girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28f5e7884749bd801b28b1ea544e746""Well you see the Will is short for the "Will of the Abyss" Or as we are name, Angel and Angelina. I'm Angel and she is Angelina. We are one in the same though...Different in appearance and personality-" The Feminine voice echoed through the room with a light giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e4a3b4333786314f44f188efedce75f""Ara Ara, Angel why don't you just let me show them?~" The voice giggled once more before Angel nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80b0f856e169f572a98dacc09d2584a0""Sure go ahead. It would be easier to show." Angel got on her knees with hands on the floor. Slender looked shocked to see the floor of the room slowly started disappearing around her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d436b8958060421b51604fbbf5dba6""What is this..." He whispered lightly as this Girl who looked like Angel appeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc602abdf60e38daa63e8e033b5d8ba0""You see?~ I'm her and she is me." The white haired one spoke lightly as she giggled and rested underneath Angel which seemed like they were holding hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19afebd74520964d1dc9d19ac546a20c""HOT!" BEN and Dark smirked but then growled at each other. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9df05d2ec91aba2c8ba26d352c44c5ff""I CALL ANGEL!" BEN Yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de7dabd6486636185333294ab6de19de""I CALL ANGELINA! You can have Angel!" Dark retorted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2898a159174ba6f5ebca711c63bb4d50""You guys...ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! Nobody Claims!" I socked them in the head as they fell to the ground. The dead silence was upon until the noise of two laughters and giggles resided in the empty spaces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72c766431b772fc82ddd11c44b5626d9""Well At least it won't be boring, Huh Sis?" She looked to the side of her as Angelina floated through the floor landing at her feet as they both calmed down from laughing and angel stood up next to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed654ed021847fdeac00267e356904a6""Indeed it won't" She smiled amused and let out one more giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb35e1c34f50bfdc39d726dea0177a5d""Well I'll need someone to take them t-" My voice was cut off by the two idiots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57d245c2ba49fc0f6db9d9e4ff25e169""I'LL DO IT!" They glared at each other then BEN got Angel and led her to the living room like it was a race and Dark scooped up Angelina and ran after them. As I sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d739aa22711f3cd981e458c5b3df1aa""Boys...They never Learn...Well onto the next one." I said yawning and slowly walking to the next dungeon door./p 


End file.
